Rt3 macosxMpp
Installing RT3 on Mac OS X /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Home /_shared/images/dummy.gif Homepage /_shared/images/dummy.gif GPG-Key /_shared/images/dummy.gif Tutorials /_shared/images/dummy.gif AxKit on MacOS X /_shared/images/dummy.gif DocBook on MacOS X /_shared/images/dummy.gif RT3 on MacOS X /_shared/images/dummy.gif Math::Pari on MacOS X /_shared/images/dummy.gif Perl /_shared/images/dummy.gif Modules /_shared/images/dummy.gif Schulung /_shared/images/dummy.gif Downloads /_shared/images/dummy.gif Mixed Stuff /_shared/images/dummy.gif RT /_shared/images/dummy.gif Pictures /_shared/images/dummy.gif afri cola /_shared/images/dummy.gif Radtour am Rhein /_shared/images/dummy.gif Drachenfels /_shared/images/dummy.gif Feedback /_shared/images/dummy.gif Installing RT3 on MacOS X Introduction RT3 is an excellent OpenSource Trouble-Ticket-System written by >>> Best Practical Solutions LLC. The following tutorial shows how to install RT3, RTFM and RTIR on MacOS X (which actually is very simple). I assume you already have installed MySQL 4 and the Perl DBD module and last but not least a version of apache with a statically compliled mod_perl. Installing RT3 Getting and unpacking RT3 The first step is to get the software and unpack it into an appropriate location (like /usr/local/src). /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif cd /usr/local/src curl -O http://fsck.com/pub/rt/devel/rt-3-0-4.tar.gz tar xvfz rt-3-0-4.tar.gz rm rt-3-0-4.tar.gz /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Configuring RT3 and checking for missing Perl Modules. First configure RT3 and than check for missing modules with the supplied script. /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif cd /usr/local/src/rt-3-0-4 ./configure --with-db-rt-pass=XXX perl sbin/rt-test-dependencies --with-mysql --with-modperl1 /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Depending on the modules you already have installed on your system you now have to install the missing modules. RT3 comes with a tool that can do that for you, but I prefered the more "traditional" way using the CPAN module. Here is what I had to do: /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif sudo perl -MCPAN -eshell [] force install Digest::MD5 [] force install Digest::SHA1 [] install Cache::Cache [] install MLDBM [] install FreezeThaw [] install Apache::Session [] install HTML::TreeBuilder [] install HTML::FormatText [] install Test::Inline [] install Class::ReturnValue [] install DBIx::SearchBuilder [] install Text::Template [] install Log::Dispatch Log::Dispatch Install Module::Build from CPAN? y [] install Locale::Maketext [] install Locale::Maketext::Lexicon [] install Locale::Maketext::Fuzzy [] install MIME::Entity [] install Text::Wrapper [] install Time::ParseDate [] install Text::Autoformat [] install Text::Quoted [] install WWW::Mechanize WWW::Mechanize Do you want to install the mech-forms utility? y /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif After that the installation of RT3 can be done (it includes configuring a group for RT3 called "rt"). /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif cd /usr/local/src/rt-3-0-4 perl sbin/rt-test-dependencies --with-mysql --with-modperl1 sudo nicl / -create /groups/rt passwd "*" sudo nicl / -append /groups/rt gid 42 sudo make sudo make install sudo make initialize-database sudo cp etc/RT_Config.pm /opt/rt3/etc/RT_SiteConfig.pm sudo chown root:rt /opt/rt3/etc/RT_SiteConfig.pm sudo chmod 500 /opt/rt3/etc/RT_SiteConfig.pm /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Configuring your installation After having installed RT3 the next step is to configure your installation by changing /opt/rt3/etc/RT_SiteConfig.pm. This is how I changed /opt/rt3/etc/RT_SiteConfig.pm: /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif 27c27 < Set($rtname , "example.com"); --- > Set($rtname , "boksa.local"); 33c33 < Set($Organization , "example.com"); --- > Set($Organization , "boksa.local"); 41c41 < Set($Timezone , 'US/Eastern'); --- > Set($Timezone , 'Europe/Berlin'); 129c129 < Set($RTAddressRegexp , '^rt\@example.com$'); --- > Set($RTAddressRegexp , '^rt\@boksa.local$'); 167c167 < Set($CorrespondAddress , 'RT::CorrespondAddress.not.set'); --- > Set($CorrespondAddress , 'rt@boksa.local'); 169c169 < Set($CommentAddress , 'RT::CommentAddress.not.set'); --- > Set($CommentAddress , 'rt-comment@boksa.local'); 180c180 < Set($MailCommand , 'sendmailpipe'); --- > Set($MailCommand , 'sendmail'); 187c187 < Set($SendmailArguments , "-oi -t"); --- > Set($SendmailArguments , "-oi"); 266c266 < Set($WebBaseURL , "http://RT::WebBaseURL.not.configured:80"); --- > Set($WebBaseURL , "http://rt3.local:80"); /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif The last thing I did is to prepare a virtual host for apache (See this >>> O'Reilly article for more information). /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif <VirtualHost rt3.local> ServerName rt3.local DocumentRoot /opt/rt3/share/html AddDefaultCharset UTF-8 PerlModule Apache::DBI PerlRequire /opt/rt3/bin/webmux.pl SetHandler perl-script PerlHandler RT::Mason /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Restarting apache The last step is to restart apache. /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif sudo apachectl stop sudo apachectl start /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif That is all. You can now go to your site and log in as root to start using your RT3 installation. Installing RTFM Getting, Unpacking and Installing RTFM The installation just requires you to unpacke the sources and run make install. /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif cd /usr/local/src curl -O http://fsck.com/pub/rt/devel/rtfm-2-0RC1.tar.gz tar xvfz rtfm-2-0RC1.tar.gz rm rtfm-2-0RC1.tar.gz cd rtfm-2-0RC1 sudo make install /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Restarting apache The last step is to restart apache. /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif sudo apachectl stop sudo apachectl start /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Installing RTIR Installing required Perl modules RTIR requires some extra Perl modules wihch I installed using the CPAN module. /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif sudo perl -MCPAN -eshell [] force install Business::Hours [] force install Net::Whois::RIPE /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Installing RTIR The installation of RTIR is so simple that it doesn't need any further explanation. /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif cd /usr/local/src curl -O http://fsck.com/pub/rt/devel/rtir-1-0-rc1.tar.gz tar xvfz rtir-1-0-rc1.tar.gz rm rtir-1-0-rc1.tar.gz cd /usr/local/src/rtir-1-0-rc1 sudo make install /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Deploying RTIR To embed the RTIR one has to change /opt/rt3/etc/RT_SiteConfig.pm as shown below. /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif 348a349,355 > # The RTIR config file > > $RTIR_CONFIG_FILE = "/opt/rt3/etc/RTIR_Config.pm"; > > require $RTIR_CONFIG_FILE > || die ("Couldn't load RTIR config file '$RTIR_CONFIG_FILE'\n$@"); > /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif The last step is to prepare the Database for RTIR. /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif cd /usr/local/src/rtir-1-0-rc1 sudo make initdb /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif Restarting apache The last step is to restart apache. /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif sudo apachectl stop sudo apachectl start /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif /_shared/images/dummy.gif